EL FIN DE LA GUERRA
by nova por siempre
Summary: Tal vez la cuarta guerra ninja les había demostrado solo dolor y sufrimiento, destruyendo todos los cimientos del mundo que ellos habían conocido, pero con la ayuda de la comprensión y el amor resurgiría uno nuevo. Uno, libre de guerras y resentimientos, y con Hinata junto a él, Naruto sabía que ese sueño de su maestro Jiraiya se haria realidad y por fin se entenderian los ninjas.


_Bueno, aquí vengo con mi primera historia de Naruto, espero que les guste. _

_Naruto no me pertenece sino al sensei Masashi Kishimoto que nos hace sufrir semana a semana con los cortísimos mangas que publica cada miércoles y nos deja con la miel en los labios y sin saber que va a pasar._

_Sin nada, más que agregar: _

_¡A leer!_

_RESUMEN: Tal vez la cuarta guerra ninja les había demostrado solo dolor y sufrimiento, destruyendo todos los cimientos del mundo que ellos habían conocido, pero con la ayuda de la comprensión y el amor resurgiría uno nuevo. Uno, libre de guerras y resentimientos, y con Hinata junto a él, Naruto sabía que ese sueño de su maestro Jiraiya se haría realidad y por fin los ninjas de cada nación se entenderían mutuamente._

**EL FIN DE LA GUERRA**

… y entonces, un grito de júbilo se escuchó en el campo de batalla, la guerra por fin, había terminado. Ninjas de una y otra aldea se abrazaban felices, otros lloraban agradeciendo al cielo seguir vivos y muchos vitorearon emocionados.

Naruto, que sentía su chacra prácticamente agotado después de su ataque definitivo contra Madara hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y se levantó.

Entonces, personas de diferentes aldeas se formaron a su alrededor felicitándolo y agradeciéndole, pero Naruto sonrió forzadamente y caminó entre ellos, agradeciendo sus elogios y asintiendo, hasta que la vio a lo lejos.

Entonces su corazón se aceleró y amablemente apartó a todos y siguió caminando, sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, como si todos sus nervios estuvieran a punto de romperse.

—Naruto ––una persona se paró delante de él, impidiéndole seguir caminando.

—Ahora no ––trató de apartar a esa persona inoportuna, pero esta se aferró de su brazo. Irritado, miró a quien lo había detenido, para encontrarse con unos ojos jades que lo miraban preocupados—. ¡Sakura, déjame…!

—Naruto, necesito revisar tus heridas, tiene muy bajas tus reservas de chacra.

— ¡Después! Ahora tengo…**—**miró a lo lejos, ella se estaba alejando.

—Naruto no seas terco, déjame…**—**pero Naruto se soltó de su agarre, empezó a correr alejándose de la pelirrosa e ignorando sus reclamos.

Debía alcanzarla, era una prioridad, era una necesidad. Ahora, que lo tenía todo tan claro…

Pero sus fuerzas le abandonaban en esos momentos.

—¡Hinata! —Gritó.

Hinata que estaba unos metros alejada, se detuvo: conocía esa voz a la perfección y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío involuntario le recorriera el cuerpo.

Lentamente se volvió y vio a Naruto arrodillado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Toda su timidez se convirtió en miedo al ver a Naruto en ese estado.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Corrió los metros que los separaban y tomó al rubio antes de que éste cayera al suelo— ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupada activando su Byakugan y revisándolo.

—Hinata…

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, te llevaré inmediatamente al hospital.

—Hinata, aún no, quiero decirte…

—Lo que tengas que decirme será después, Naruto-kun, primero curaremos tus heridas.

— ¡Hinata! —Gritó haciéndola callar—. Lo siento, —dijo apenado— no quise gritarte es sólo que quiero decirte algo importante desde hace media hora y no me dejas decirlo, dattebbayo.

—Perdóname, Naruto-kun, no quise…

—No perdóname tu a mí, Hinata es que soy un idiota…—se revolvió el cabello nervioso—… sé que no es un buen momento…—ambos miraron alrededor— pero quiero decirte algo… pero es muy difícil si me miras de esa forma, datebbayo —se sonrojó el rubio mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Mirar?, ¿Mirarte de qué forma, Naruto-kun?

—De esa forma, tan…—Naruto no terminó de explicar y se sonrojo de nuevo. Era algo irónico, que ahora fuera Naruto quien no pudiera hablar con Hinata sin sonrojarse. Pero cómo sería el mundo sin un poco de ironía.

Naruto respiró con fuerza, ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto? Si él era un hombre valiente y decidido.

Naruto tomó las manos de Hinata y como lo recordaba: sus manos era pequeñas y muy suaves.

—Naruto-Kun —Hinata lo miro sorprendida y luego sus manos unidas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Naruto sonrió, ahora entendía la "fiebre repentina" de la pelinegra cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—"Que ciego he sido" —pensó el rubio, mirándola.

—Hinata desde que he sido pequeño siempre he querido ser Hokage para que las personas de la villa me reconocieran y me respetaran, sin saber que había una persona que ya lo hacía —miró directamente los ojos perlas de la chica y tomó valor— y aunque al comienzo no éramos los mejores amigos siempre fuiste una persona importante para mí y cuando sentía que no podía o las fuerzas no me alcanzaban siempre fuiste tú quien me animaba a seguir adelante. Por eso, yo quiero…

—Naruto-Kun, no tienes que decirme nada. Yo hice eso porque deseaba ayudarte…

Naruto alzó una mano, silenciándola. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y ni siquiera la propia Hinata lo impediría.

—Por eso, —soltó las manos de la chica para ponerlas en sus hombros, acercándola a él— por eso…—la acercó más, casi pegándola a su pecho y sintiendo su acelerado corazón al par de la chica— yo quiero caminar a tu lado todo el tiempo, quiero estar contigo para siempre. Porque yo te amo, Hinata —dijo Naruto repitiendo casi mismas palabras que había dicho Hinata en la batalla con Pain.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y cuando iba a responder, Naruto se inclinó, acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó.

Tal vez la cuarta guerra ninja les había demostrado solo dolor y sufrimiento, destruyendo todos los cimientos del mundo que ellos habían conocido, pero con la ayuda de la comprensión y el amor resurgiría uno nuevo. Uno, libre de guerras y resentimientos, y con Hinata junto a él, Naruto sabía que ese sueño de su maestro Jiraiya se haría realidad y por fin los ninjas de cada nación se entenderían mutuamente.

—"Sí, —pensó Naruto sonriendo con felicidad, mientras era ayudado por Hinata a levantarse— ahora, solo debo preocuparme por pensar en el futuro, en mi futuro".

Tomó con firmeza la mano de Hinata y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió seguro y realmente querido.

Ya no estaría solo nunca más.

**NOTAS:**

Es como me gustaría que acabara Naruto, junto a Hinata, la persona que lo ha querido siempre y que ha dejado de lado su timidez y sus complejos para apoyar a Naruto, incluso exponiendo su vida no una sino ya dos veces para salvarlo, solo espero que Kishimoto me dé un final feliz para Naruto ya que él realmente se lo merece después de tanto sufrimiento.

Nos leemos en otra historia.

Nova, fuera.

P.D. ¿Naruto me salió muy maduro?

Tomatazos, chiddoris, rasengans y todo tipo de amenazas son gratamente recibidos, jajaja.

Para los que leen mi otra historia "Cuestión de Tiempo" no desesperen, que no estoy dejando de lado la historia, solo me estoy dando un pequeño descanso para entrar con fuerza en el nuevo capítulo.

Ahora, sí, Nova, fuera.


End file.
